Nagi Nagi no Mi
|type = Paramecia |previous = Donquixote Rosinante }} The Nagi Nagi no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to create a soundproof field and to cancel all noises, making the user a . It was eaten by Donquixote Rosinante, but with his death, the fruit has returned to circulation. Etymology * means "calm" in Japanese, a reference to the state this fruit brings in terms of sound. *In the English sub, it is called the Calm-Calm Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The user of this Devil Fruit has the ability to create a soundproof field. The field makes it so that the sounds inside the field cannot be heard from the outside. The opposite effect can also be applied, making the sounds from the outside impossible to be perceived from the inside. The user can also use this fruit's ability to cancel all noises coming from the user or somebody else's actions, making it ideal for situations requiring stealth since the lack of noise helps the user prevent drawing attention from enemies while realizing tasks that, otherwise, would be hard to conceal. This is very useful for surprise attacks against opponents, as they are unaware that their attacker is already ready to strike, as shown when Rosinante attacked the Barrels Pirates and successfully managed to steal the Ope Ope no Mi. If the user dies, the soundproof fields placed in effect will be dispelled. Also, while it prevents sound from being heard, it does not protect the user from attacks. Like all other Devil Fruits, it has standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Rosinante uses this fruit rarely as to conceal it from his crew, and uses it in order to have a private conversation with Trafalgar Law and also to get his reports to Sengoku. This power aided Rosinante in his post as a spy on Doflamingo. He also used this fruit to prepare a surprise attack against a group of pirates possessing the Ope Ope no Mi, while demonstrating his abilities in front of Law when he used the fruit in conjunction with the mansion's utilities to attack the pirates. This was in an attempt to obtain the Ope Ope no Mi for Law so as to heal Law's Amber Lead disease, while at the same time preventing his brother from obtaining the fruit. According to himself, he can also use it to sleep better at night, presumably by blocking out all noise that would disturb his sleep. Techniques * : With a snap of his fingers, Rosinante creates a circular soundproof field to surround himself with. The field prevents any sound coming from within from leaving, as well as blocking all outside sounds from entering. This was first seen used by Rosinante to conceal his conversation with Law. * |Kāmu}}: Rosinante cancels all noises caused by him. This also applies to noises not caused directly by the user such as objects being thrown on the floor and breaking or explosions caused by weapons. Through this technique, the user can accomplish otherwise loud tasks without attracting the attention of his enemies. Rosinante was first shown using this technique through a demonstration of his powers to Law. This technique can also be used on other people. History Sometime in between leaving Doflamingo at age 8 and returning to spy on him at 22, Rosinante ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi. He kept this fact from his brother and the rest of the crew as an advantage against them. Rosinante took this secret to his grave, with no member of the Donquixote Pirates, aside from Law, finding out. The Nagi Nagi no Mi has since been reborn into circulation. Trivia *This is the second Devil Fruit ability to be introduced through a flashback. The first being Shiki's Fuwa Fuwa no Mi and the third is Jack's Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mammoth. **It is the only one so far that has yet to appear in the current story time. External Links *Silence – Wikipedia article on the theme of this fruit's powers. *Soundproofing – Wikipedia article on the main application of the fruit. References Site Navigation ru:Наги Наги но Ми it:Taci Taci fr:Nagi Nagi no Mi ca:Nagi Nagi no Mi Category:Paramecia Category:Flashback Introduction Devil Fruits